This invention relates to inflatable packing material, in particular dunnage air bags.
Dunnage air bags are typically used to fill void regions in containers carrying articles for shipment. When the bag is inflated, the article is wedged between the bag and the walls of the container or between portions of the bag. Thus the article is prevented from moving around in the container while being shipped. The bag is usually made from a puncture resistant material to ensure that the bag remains inflated during the shipment of the article.